


Story Time with Uncle Dave

by MollyAnnice



Series: Ice Cream [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tells the Adams twins a fairy tale story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time with Uncle Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Okay, so just to let everyone know, this is the fluffiest piece of fluff I have ever written and as the same time I was writing this I was reading hard core BDSM Stargate: Atlantis porn. This is a sequel to Ice Cream.

“Uncle Dave Tell us a story, please. Pretty Please,” begged Dave Karofsky’s god daughter, Barbara. She definitely got her Mom’s nose and her Daddy’s chin.

“Pretty Pretty Please,” the little boy who looked very much like his dad it was kind of scary that name Azimio Junior with the nickname Junior was very fitting. Dave stared at the twins. In high school, he didn’t think his life would be like this. In high school, the future he saw was him getting married to a girl and praying to god that he would be able to fake being attracted to her and have kids and the whole bit. But instead, here he was an openly gay man in a relationship with another man. But then, people also didn’t expect Rachel and Azimio ending up married and having kids and if he wasn’t there godfather he wouldn’t believe them either. But the proof sat in front of him and sharing a queen sized bed.

“A Fairy tale, huh,” He asked smiling at them taking a seat in the desk chair beside the bed. 

“Yeah, we want to hear a fairy tale,” Barbie said, the leader of the two. Little Az junior the quiet one of the two nodded his head. He didn’t need to speak as much his sister did the talking.

“Yeah,” said Junior, smiling. His sister definitely got the attitude in the family.

“You always tell the best stories, especially that story about when you slushied Uncle Finn,” Barbie said, with a decisive manner. He laughed. 

“Yeah, good times,” he said, smiling at them, “So, what fairy tale do you want to hear Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, Little Red riding hood, or something else all together, kiddos?”

“Something else,” Said Barbie, nodding her head.

“Yeah,” Junior said, eagerly agreeing his sister, “Something you made up.” 

“Yeah, cause you tell the best stories,” Barbie said like the little know it all and ass kisser she is.

“You two trying to butter me up,” Dave said. The two kids smiled up at him with big, ‘we’re angels,’ smiles, the manipulative little brats. “Alright, so, once upon a time, there was a star that fell from heaven, this confused little star knew that she couldn’t stay in her original form on the planet she was falling so she was reborn human. The star’s parents it will turn out be two gay men and a surrogate.”

“Like Mommy,” Junior said, who even though he looked like his Dad it was obvious his favourite parent is his mother.

“Do you want me to tell the story?”

Junior nodded his head.

“That’s right. Her Daddies loved the little star with their whole heart. To them she was there world. In many ways they loved her too much because they knew the outside world would judge her.”

“Why would people judge Mommy?”

“Yeah, Mommy is nice and smells pretty.”

“People can be stupid and judgemental. Back then two gay men or two gay women were thought as bad people because they didn’t love the opposite sex. Now the little star also knew that she didn’t belong in the town she lived and needed to be with she decided at early on that since she can’t fly back up to the sky to be with her real stars family, she would become a Broadway star. She would shine in front of an audience in New York.”

“But, boys are gross,” Barbie stated. 

“Nuhuh, girls are,” Junior said, defending his sex.

“No we aren’t,” Barbie said glaring at her brother,” “Boys smell gross, specially you.”

Just as Junior was about to launch himself at his sister, Dave intervened, “Hey! You two knock it off with the fighting and Barbie don’t you dare think of biting your brother or no more story. Got it?”

“Okay, Uncle Dave.”

Both kids nodded. Uncle Dave always did what he said he would do. “Good now, where was I?”

“The part where the star gets judged because her daddies loves each other and she had no mommy.... Wait but we have Grammy Shelby. This isn’t about mommy is it?”

“It may be, maybe not,” Dave said cryptically. Both kids glared at him.

“On another part of town there was a little boy who was in training to become a little knight in training. He took over after the bad egg of the school stopped throwing slushies’ into people’s faces. He was already doing his patrolling in high school but he didn’t know it at the time or that he was on the wrong side. He even took on his own little apprentice a boy his age in his quest to keep the halls normal. The star was one of the ‘bad eggs’ in the school trying to change how things worked. He like the other nights did not like that. The knights and nobility were at the top of the food chain and the scholars and artsy types were at the bottom. That was how thing were ran and should stay. They didn’t know how wrong they were.”

“Did they ever find out how wrong they were Uncle Dave?”

“Some did. Some never did.”

“But did the boy?”

“Yeah, did the boy?”

“You’ll just have to listen to the story.”

“Now the boy and his posse were especially hard on a show choir called the New Directions.”

“Mommy and Uncle Finn-”

“Do you want to hear the story?”

Both kids nod there heads.  
“Good, now the little show choir group the little star was in. The knight used to throw slushies’ into the face of every member including the star. She just kept her head up through it all. Several of the group who used to throw slushies’ in the face of the Artsy and scholar types joined. The knight did not.”

“One day, the boy knight found himself with a admirer in a wicked witch of the East look alike,” Dave went on, “The knight knew that he needed to find away to push the girl’s obsessive personality in someone else’s direction, so, he quickly lied that he had a relationship with the star going on. The star being the good person she was played along. The Wicked witch of the East look alike quickly gave up on her pursuit. Because of this the knight bought the star ice cream and, so a tradition forms. Monday nights became ice cream night. This lead to Ice cream night, Wednesdays between the two that went on for years.”

“On one Wednesday, the knight and the star were talking about what happens after school. The little star tells him that when she is accepted to a prestige art school the ice cream nights will be far and few between. The knight nodded and found that as soon as she said this, the ice cream in his mouth tasted like dirt. He realized that he would never be able to eat ice cream again without her near, so, he changed his plans and followed her to New York.”

“Why did the Ice cream taste like dirt in the knights mouth,” asked Barbie.

“Because,” Dave said thinking up something that would sound cool, “because the knight had accurse on him that said that when he met his one true love, he wouldn’t be able to leave her and have ice cream taste good in his life. That’s why.”

“Oh, who cursed him,” Barbie asked.

Dave stared and thought for a moment, “um, an evil faerie?”

Barbie looked at him and came to the conclusion, “So, Uncle Kurt.” Dave was pretty speechless and went a long with it. He was close enough to being a faerie as it is. 

“Um, yeah pretty much,” Dave said. If his ex-crush ever found out he casted Kurt as a evil faerie he would probably be deaf by the time the Diva is finished with him, “but let’s keep this between us okay?”

“Okay, Uncle Dave,” Junior said.

“So, yeah the knight followed the star to New York where they danced around there feeling for a year and half before finally getting together. Then three years, later they got engaged and two year after that they got married and a few years after that they had two little monster who they adore and love. And one day those little monster with grow up and have their own little monsters. Then one day the star will have to go back to the other stars in the sky but want to know a secret?”

“What?”

“Yeah, what?”

“She’ll be bringing the knight with her. He might not have been a shining knight in armour to her but that was okay. To her, he was just a man and to him she was just a woman and that was okay. Sometimes okay is the most perfect word to be.”

“One more story Uncle Dave,” Barbie asked.

“Sorry, Kids, I have to go and tuck in your uncle okay,” Dave said getting up and heading for the door. 

“Uncle Dave,” Junior whispered before yawning.

“Yeah, Junior,” Dave said.

“Love you,” the boy whispered.

“Love you, too,” Dave said, before turning off the light.

“Uncle Dave,” Barbie said.

“Yeah, Barbie,” Dave asked

“I love you,” Barbie said before grabbing her bear pillow she named muffin.

“Love you, too,” Dave said, before leaving the room and closing the door.

“You put the terrors to bed,” asked Dave’s lover. He felt his lovers arm wrap around him and leaned back.

“Yeah, Babe, I did,” Dave sighing.

“Did I ever tell you how much I hate being called Babe,” his lover said.

“Every time, Wes, every time,” Dave murmured before turning around and kissing the other man on the lips. “Want to go to bed?”

“Is there sleeping involved in going to bed,” Wes said with the face saying he was judging Dave. Dave grinned at him and grabbed Wes’s ass causing Wes’s eyes to dilate.

“Nope.”

“Good.”

The End.


End file.
